Player Girlfriend
by BabyRedPororo
Summary: Jaejoong tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun hanya untuk kehidupannya yang nyaman. Tetapi, apakah ia masih tetap memaksakan pemikirannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yunho, seorang namja yang memiliki kekayaan yang tak jauh berbeda seperti mantan-mantannya terdahulu.
1. Chapter 1

Player Girlfriend

.

Some players supporting here are *Kim Jaejoong – Jung Yunho – Kim Kibum – Choi Siwon

.

_[Meeting with Ryuki present]_

_..._

**Desc:**

Jaejoong tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun hanya untuk kehidupannya yang nyaman.

**Tetapi**, apakah ia masih tetap memaksakan pemikirannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yunho, seorang namja yang memiliki kekayaan yang tak jauh berbeda seperti mantan-mantannya terdahulu.

...

**PART 1**

Hatinya sudah sangat resah, bahkan melebihi orang lain yang telah membeli beberapa nomor pacuan kuda agar dapat memenangkan sejumlah uang dari tempat itu.

Ia mencoba meninggikan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk untuk mengamati persiapan di lapangan arena berkuda. '_Kenapa tak segera di mulai?' _ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya dengan lemas," Kumohon biarkanlah aku pergi dengan kemenangan nanti' pintanya dengan suara lirih saat ia berdoa, ia bersungguh dalam berharap agar dapat terhindar dari kemalangannya yang lebih jauh pada hari itu.

_Fuuhh.._ ia menghempaskan kecewaannya seorang diri dari bangku penonton,"sepertinya masih lebih lama .." ia bergumam lagi, kali ini terdengar seperti mendapatkan kenyataan yang pahit.

-Ooo-

Sudah hampir puluhan kali Minhyun berjalan bolak-balik pada tempat yang sama dengan wajah tertunduk lesu sambil memegang selembar kertas ditangannya. Dia mencaci kebodohan otaknya, seharusnya ia tak terlalu kegirangan hingga melupakan pertanyaan penting mengenai jadwal penerbangan sahabatnya yang akan kembali ke Seoul.

_**Haiisssshhh**_...-_Pabo__**! **__Pabo__**!**_ – Minhyun mengetuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari kesegaran sejenak untuk berpikir. _Haruskah ia kembali saja ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, karena mungkin saja sahabatnya itu sebenarnya akan kembali esok harinya. _Sehingga ia bisa menyiapkan dirinya dengan lebih baik untuk menyambut kedatangan teman baiknya.

Akhirnya Minhyun bisa memutuskan hal yang harus ia ambil. Ia menarik sedikit jasnya dengan kedua tangan dan melangkah pergi dari tempat ia menunggu selama beberapa jam.

.

Seorang namja terhenti menyeret koper besarnya. Ia menunduk dan meraih kertas yang terinjak oleh sepatunya.

Dia sedikit memperbaiki kertas kusut yang terkena sepatu mahalnya yang menyisakan bekas alas kakinya pada kertas di tangannya.

Ia sangat kesal karena tak menemukan sahabatnya dan justru menemukan kertas milik sahabatnya yang akan digunakan untuk menjemput dirinya ketika ia keluar pertama kali dari tempat migrasi.

"Apa dia sudah menjemput seseorang yang mirip denganku dan membawanya pulang ke rumah?! " Ia meremas kertas milik seseorang yang telah membuatnya pusing ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea.

Dia kembali berjalan dan menyeret kopernya sambil menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei- apa kau menjadi pelupa sekarang_**!**_" tanya namja berkacamata hitam.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Minhyun terkejut dan segera menghentikan langkahnya mendekati mobil miliknya di tempat parkir.

"Aku sudah berada disana dan menunggumu selama beberapa jam. Aku kira kau akan datang besok. Karena aku lupa menanyakan tentang kedatanganmu." ucap Minhyun ketika membela dirinya.

Namja berkaca mata itu harus menghela nafas beratnya mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Ia menarik kopernya dan menghentikannya tepat disisinya, ia telah berhenti ditempatnya berdiri untuk menjawab kata-kata sahabatnya dengan nada kesal,"**Lalu untuk apa aku memberitahumu kemarin jika aku kan pulang lusa?**_**!**_"

"_Haa- -haa_.., mungkin saja kau ingin aku mempersiapkan kedatanganmu." Minhyun memberikan jawaban terbaik yang ia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Ia bahkan merasa aneh ketika mengatakannya hingga ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal.

"**Lalu kenapa kau datang jika kau berpikir aku tak akan pulang hari ini?**"

"_Ah~kau benar~~_" Minhyun membalasnya kemudian dengan suara lirih ketika membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya.

"**Kau tunggu** **aku disana**_**! Aku **_** akan segera datang**"

Minhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam airport.

.

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sahabatnya, ia berjalan mendekat sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Yunho memberikan kopernya pada Minhyun kemudian meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Minhyun sempat membulatkan kedua matanya sejenak ketika Yunho meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja. Ia tak ingin membahas atau mengeluh apapun pada sahabatnya yang baru saja kembali. Minhyun pun menyeret koper besar itu bersamanya untuk menyamai langkah Yunho.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku."

Minhyun menyela pembicaraannya, ia memandang wajah Yunho dengan serius ketika menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Yunho sebelumnya,"Kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumah Siwon hyung?"

Yunho semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan tak menjawab apapun untuk Minhyun.

.

Minhyun harus berlari kecil agar ia dapat mengejar Yunho. Bagaimana pun mereka hanya akan naik satu mobil saja untuk pergi dari airport tempat mereka berada.

"Yunho, apa kau tak memberitahukan kedatanganmu padanya?" tanya Minhyun sekali lagi untuk menghentikan Yunho meraih handle pintu mobilnya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Yunho mengamti kedua bola mata sahabatnya,"Selama setahun aku terbiasa tinggal sendirian. Aku rasa aku akan lebih nyaman seperti itu untukku."

Minhyun mengangguk-ngangguk kecil mendengarnya.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu." Pinta Yunho.

Minhyun melempar kunci miliknya. Yunho menangkapnya dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut untuk dirinnya sendiri.

Minhyun kembali mengganggu Yunho. Ketukan Minhyun beberapa kali di kaca mobil tak segera berhenti hingga Yunho harus menurunkan kaca jendela mobil tanpa membukakan pintu untuk melihat Minhyun.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya dari tempat duduknya di depan kemudi,"Apa lagi?_**!"**_

"Buka pintunya. Aku juga harus duduk di dalam" Minhyun mengingatkannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika kau akan pulang bersamaku. Bawa koperku pulang ke rumah_**!**_"

"**YA****! !****KAU**_**! **_ - Aku tak membawa apapun saat menjemputmu karena aku terburu-buru mengingat kau akan pulang hari ini." Minhyun tetap mencoba membuka pintu mobil hingga menimbulkan suara kegaduhan diantara mereka,"**Cepat buka pintunya**_**!"**_

Yunho mencoba tak mendengarnya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan segera meng-gas mobil Minhyun untuk pergi.

**Chahh**_**! !**_ – Minhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, ia mendengus kesal memandang Yunho yang melesatkan mobilnya pergi dan meninggalkannya di airport.

"**Dasar**_**! **_- **Dia jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada satu tahun lalu**."

[][][][]

Sry, I know these was too short. But hopefully _'chingu-deul _will stay pattienly to wait for updating.

I will never getting bored to ask you all to leave any comment. Thank for reading ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Player Girlfriend

.

Some players supporting here are *Kim Jaejoong – Jung Yunho – Kim Kibum – Choi Siwon

.

_[Meeting with Ryuki present]_

**Desc:**

Jaejoong tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun hanya untuk kehidupannya yang nyaman.

**Tetapi**, apakah ia masih tetap memaksakan pemikirannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yunho, seorang namja yang memiliki kekayaan yang tak jauh berbeda seperti mantan-mantannya terdahulu.

**_Previous:_**

_**Chahh****! !** – Minhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, ia mendengus kesal memandang Yunho yang melesatkan mobilnya pergi dan meninggalkannya di airport._

_"**Dasar****! **- **Dia jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada satu tahun lalu**."_

**PART 2**

Yunho kembali setelah menjadi seorang pengecut selama 1 tahun dengan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di luar negeri. Ia tetap saja belum berubah meski telah menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Hatinya pun masih sama seperti ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan penuh kemarahan karena dirinya tersakiti.

_Yunho berlari mengejar kekasihnya. Ia menarik tangan Kibum ketika melihat gadis itu akan meninggalkan rumah yang ditinggali ia sendiri dan hyung-nya._

_Kibum berhenti karena tarikan di tangannya. Matanya kemudian berpaling hingga mendapatkan Yunho disana._

_Kibum bisa terlihat begitu tenang walau ia sangat tahu jika Yunho membenci apa yang telah ia lakukan. __Mendatangi laki-laki lain padahal ia adalah kekasih seseorang, sungguh benar-benar mengecewakan. - __Kedua mata mereka bertemu, tak ada sedikit kegugupan bagi Kibum untuk tidak membalas tatapan Yunho._

_Yunho merasa terganggu dan juga kesal, ia mencengkeram tangan Kibum dan menariknya cukup kasar untuk mengikutinya pergi meninggalkan rumah hyung-nya._

_Yunho membawa Kibum ke suatu tempat. Setelah mobil terhenti dan kedua bersama-sama turun dari mobil, belum ada satu pun pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kibum dan Yunho tetap saja diam dan hanya duduk saling berdampingan di bagian depan mobil Yunho._

_Kibum mendengar jelas ketika Yunho menghempaskan napasnya yang terdengar berat. Tapi tak sedikitpun Kibum meliriknya, ia hanya menundukkan kepala kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya._

"_Aku telah berpikir untuk memberitahumu sebelum kau melihatnya."_

_Yunho yang mendengar kata-kata Kibum segera terfokus pada yeojachingu-nya seketika. Sedangkan Kibum belum ingin menatap ke Yunho, gadis itu masih ingin mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia katakan,"Aku masih sulit mendapatkannya. Tapi akan lebih sulit bagiku jika aku tetap-"_

"_**Jadi kau menerimaku agar kau bisa dekat dengannya?**__" potong Yunho secepatnya._

_Kibum mulai berpaling menatapnya. Ia melihat manik mata Yunho._

_Yunho tak mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut Kibum saat itu. Namun Kibum yang terus menatapnya telah membenarkan semuanya pertanyaan miliknya._

Kedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu kering hingga ia harus mengatupkannya sekali untuk melumasinya. Angin dari luar memang telah beberapa kali mengisi ruang kosong dimobilnya. Yunho sengaja membuka satu sisi jendela yang tepat berada disisinya agar ia bisa merasa sedikit rileks setelah perjalanannya yang melelahkan.

Yunho menekan gas pedalnya lebih dalam, mobil pun melesat dengan cepat pada jalanan kosong. Angin semakin kencang yang berhembus membuat helaian rambutnya bergerak tak beraturan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

-Ooo-

Beberapa orang tampak berlari menuju deretan kursi kayu panjang yang melingkari sisi lapangan yang begitu luas. Sepasang mata yang mengamatinya mulai tertarik, laki-laki itu baru beranjak turun setelah beberapa menit mobilnya terhenti di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya hingga di depan mobilnya saja, ia hanya ingin mengamati keseluruhan lapangan berkuda dihadapannya. Yunho menarik kesimpulanya sendiri pada apa yang ia lihat ketika itu, _mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah pertandingan pacuan kuda. _

Matanya mulai beredar untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berhenti pada dua laki-laki yang saling menukarkan karcis milik mereka. Tiba-tiba ketertarikannya muncul pada tempat yang baru ditemukannya.

Memang telah lama ia tidak berkuda bersama hyung-nya, melihat pacuan kuda tampaknya akan mengobati kerinduannya.

Yunho kembali mendekati lapangan berkuda, pandangan yang begitu terfokus hingga mengacuhkan sekitarnya. Ia tak menyadari jika seseorang memperhatikannya sejak ia keluar dari mobil dalam jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai ketika Yunho berjalan mendekati kursi penonton. Seketika idenya muncul untuk menuju pada Yunho.

"Apa kau ingin bertaruh untuk keberuntunganmu hari ini?" Yunho memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapan Yunho. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Yunho tetapi Yunho belum sedikit pun bergeming.

Yunho memandangi apa yang ditawarkan laki-laki di depannya. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menyeringai saat Yunho melihat sebuah angka yang tertera pada kertas kecil itu.

" Mungkin saja hari ini adalah keberuntunganmu. Tetapi kau tak akan pernah tahu jika kau tak pernah mencobanya." Penjual itu mencoba meyakinkan pembelinya.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap penjual tersebut.

Laki-laki didepan Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"...?" seolah menanyakan apakah Yunho akan membelinya atau tidak.

Yunho mendapatkan senyumnya setelah nomor pacuan kuda itu terambil. Laki-laki tadi berjalan mendekati Yunho kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada calon pembelinya.

-Ooo-

"_Kau yakin jika kuda ini akan menang nanti?"_

"_Aku sudah cukup lama berada disini. Aku juga sangat mengenal siapa yang akan menungangginya. Kuda ini benar-benar hebat karena di pertandingan minggu lalu, kuda ini adalah pemenangnya." Kata laki-laki penjual nomor pacuan meyakinkan seorang gadis agar membeli sesuatu darinya._

Jaejoong terdiam pada kertas kecil bernomor 47 ditangannya. Perasaannya yang gelisah perlahan mulai mendapatkan ketenangan. Ia telah mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan dihatinya. _**Benar, ia pasti akan menang dengan nomor miliknya.**_

Jaejoong meremas kecil nomor pacuan kuda miliknya lalu menyingkirkan tangannya untuk masuk kedalam sweater yang ia kenakan. Lalu beralih melirik barang miliknya yang berada disisinya.

..

"_Tak hanya orang kaya sepertimu yang akan memasang taruhannya disini." Perkataan laki-laki penjual nomor pacuan kuda itu membuatnya mencekungkan alisnya._

_Penjual itu menarik dirinya kembali, ia berpaling pada dua laki-laki besar ber-jas hitam yang saling mengobrol. " Mereka akan melakukan apapun agar mereka memenangkan taruhan ini." penjual itu mengakhirinya, sedangkan seseorang disampingnya mengikuti kemana pembicaraan yang dimaksudkan oleh penjual itu sebelumnya. _

"_Pilihan yang tepat pasti menentukan kemenangan. Sebab banyak orang yang yakin dengan keberuntungan mereka tapi tak pernah mendapatkannya disini." Laki-laki yang sedang menawarkan nomor pacuan kudanya mengamati penampilan pembelinya. Matanya perlahan bergerak naik hingga berhenti untuk saling menatap dengan laki-laki tampan dihadapannya._

Yunho menjaga pandangannya ke arah lapangan, penunggang-penunggang kuda mulai berjajar di belakang garis start. Ia mengamati penunggang kuda yang dudk diatas kuda bernomor 47. 'Benarkah mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk kemenangan?' gumamnya didalam hati.

Yunho menyeringai pada perkataan hatinya kemudian.

"_Rumah ini cukup bagus, hyung?" _

_Perkataan Yunho tak membuat hyungnya mengalihkan padangannya pada majalah perumahan yang sedang mereka diskusikan._

_Yunho memperhatikan wajah hyung-nya. Siwon menyadarinya lalu menaikan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis kepada dongsaengnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjukan gambar rumah di majalah yang ia angkat dengan tangannya sendiri. _

_Yunho tertawa sedangkan Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan kedua lesung pipinya. _

"_Apa karena nomor 47 yang tertulis disana sehingga kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho_

_Siwon meletakkan majalahnya dan memandang Yunho lagi,"Aku mempercayai keberuntungan pada dua nomor itu?"_

"_Terserah kau saja hyung. Bukankah kita akan menempatinya bersama. Jika kau suka, aku juga menyukainya." Yunho menatap hyungnya dengan keyakinan._

_Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu berbinar setelah Yunho menyetujuinya._

-Ooo-

_**DAARRR!**_

Barisan berkuda mulai berlari meninggalkan garis start. Mereka saling menyusul untuk mendapatkan posisi terdepan.

Dua orang yang mengamati pertandingan mulai menyunggingkan senyum karena kuda mereka melesat tercepat dilintasan. Mereka pun menjadi bersemangat untuk berteriak menyemangatinya.

"AYO LEBIH CEPAT!" Jaejoong berteriak, ia tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya hingga berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"YA, PPALLI!" Sebuah teriakan di belakang Jaejoong, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lintasan berkuda. Kemudian matanya mendapati seorang namja disana, yang berdiri sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke arah lapangan.

Laki-laki terhenti karena ia menyadari Jaejoong memperhatikannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Tapi Yunho segera mengakhirinya dan kembali melihat ke lapangan. "**47 ! **"teriaknya dengan lantang, ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutupi sudut bibirnya terbuka lebar ketika meneriakan nomor pacuan kuda miliknya.

Jaejoong memalingkan dirinya dengan lesu. Ia terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tangannya meraih nomor pacuannya dari sakunya untuk dilihat. _Namja itu memiliki nomor yang sama seperti dirinya._

Jaejoong terperosot perlahan hingga ia menduduki tempat duduknya lagi. _**Ia akan berbagi hadiahnya dengan namja itu ketika ia memenangkannya nanti**_. Membagi kemenangannya menjadi dua, sungguh begitu mengganggu jalan pikiran diotaknya. Jaejoong mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghempaskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia mencoba meyakinkan hatinya jika jumlah yang akan diterimanya nanti masih akan berlebih baginya walau ia harus membaginya dengan namja itu.

..

Jaejoong kembali mencari sumber suara yang begitu peka di telinganya.

"Ayo 47!" teriak seseorang ke arah lapangan.

"Aku rasa nomor 47 memang keberuntungan dan aku yakin jika kali ini kita akan menang" teman laki-laki sebelumnya menyambungnya.

Jaejoong mengamati kedua laki-laki itu dengan wajah senang mereka, sama seperti dirinya sebelum ia tahu ada beberapa orang yang mendukung nomor yang sama seperti dirinya.

'Kenapa mereka terlalu banyak~~' ucap Jaejoong lirih tanpa suara.

Hingga menghitung banyak orang yang menyebutkan angka yang sama dengannya ternyata melebihi jumlah kedua jari tangannya, Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh lemas. Mungkin saja jika ia sedang berdiri ketika itu maka ia akan terhuyung sampai terjatuh membentur sesuatu.

_Entah, apakah dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, ia akan mendapat uang yang cukup seperti pemikiran sebelumnya?_

**KKRAAKKK~**

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong teralih, membuka lebar dengan maksimum. Hatinya terasa tertusuk seketika dalam satu pandangan miliknya.

OH, GOD! – Setelah membiarkan dirinya tahu tentang berapa orang yang bertaruh pada nomor yang sama dengannya. Kemudian keseluruhan rasa takutnya benar-benar dihempaskan dari perasaan Jaejoong seketika itu tanpa bersisa.

"**Aish, sial!**" seseorang terdengar mengumpat, lalu beranjak pergi setelah meremas kertasnya dan membuangnya kebawah tempat duduk.

**[][][][]**

**Still have many puzzles inside the story, please be patient to forward.**

**Chingu, feel free to comment, ne? **


	3. Chapter 3

Player Girlfriend

.

Some players supporting here are *Kim Jaejoong – Jung Yunho – Kim Kibum – Choi Siwon

.

_[Meeting with Ryuki present]_

**Desc:**

Jaejoong tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun hanya untuk kehidupannya yang nyaman.

**Tetapi**, apakah ia masih tetap memaksakan pemikirannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yunho, seorang namja yang memiliki kekayaan yang tak jauh berbeda seperti mantan-mantannya terdahulu.

_Previous:_

"_**Aish, sial!**__" seseorang terdengar mengumpat, lalu beranjak pergi setelah meremas kertasnya dan membuangnya kebawah tempat duduk. _

**PART 3**

Kursi yang semula masih begitu banyak orang yang mengisi dan terduduk disana, telah berganti dengan kekosongan dan bagian bawahnya terlihat cukup kotor dengan kertas-kertas kecil yang berserakan. Angin membawa pergi harapan setiap orang yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut, termasuk dirinya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

Pertandingan telah usai, menyisakan mereka yang memendam kekecewaan.

Jaejoong memandangi kertas dihadapannya dengan wajah paling buruk. Semua pemikirannya tentang harapan telah porak-poranda, ia tak lagi tahu bagaimana untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri jika ia melangkah pergi dari tempatnya saat itu. Ia tak memiliki sejumlah uang juga tak memiliki tempat tinggal, yang ada hanya baju-baju yang dibawanya di dalam tas miliknya yang tak begitu besar itu.

_"Yeoboseyo" sapa gadis pada seseorang yang menghubunginya._

_"Seceria itukah jawaban orang yang baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggal? " ledek seorang namja, sedangkan gadis yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal karena ia sangat hafal suara yang sedang ia dengar. __**Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja ia putuskan.**_

_"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya gadis itu memulai dengan mulut tajamnya._

_"Aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkanmu, baby. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan untuk melakukannya padamu. Kau tahu bukan jika aku menyewa rumah itu untukmu sebelumnya~?" kata namja itu mencoba merayunya._

_"Ah~ jeongmal..? – __**Aish**__.. kau pandai sekali mengatakannya seperti janjimu pada gadis-gadis lain."_

_"Kau masih saja bersikap angkuh. Apa kau tahu kebodohanmu! – __**Ckk**__..__**akan kulihat dimana kau bisa menempatkan barang-barangmu jika kau tak memiliki tempat tinggal**__." _

_Gadis cantik itu bersikap sangat santai saat membalikkan perkataan mantan namjachingu-nya, " Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan kupersilahkan, jika kau ingin membayar semua pemilik rumah di korea agar tak mau menerimaku sebagai penyewa rumah mereka." Kata gadis itu dengan penuh keyakinan dengan suara manja yang sengaja ia buat._

_"Untuk apa aku harus menghabiskan uangku untuk membayar mereka?" Sanggah namja tersebut, yang lama-lama geram. Dia memang tak memiliki pemikiran untuk menggagalkan mantan yeojachingu-nya untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru. Serta tujuannya menghubungi sang kekasih, bukanlah memperumit masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi._

_"__**KALAU BEGITU JANGAN GANGGU HIDUPKU LAGI.**__" Teriak yeoja itu yang sudah bosan berlama-lama mendengar suara namja yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya di ponsel. Ia telah menutup ponsel sepihak dan merasa sangat lega setelah melakukannya._

"**KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!**" teriak Jaejoong untuk meluapkan kekecewaan, amarah dan juga kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan. _Bagaimana pun ia saat itu tak memiliki apapun, tapi beberapa jam yang lalu ia bisa mencaci seseorang dengan penuh keyakinan jika ia akan bisa hidup tanpa pemberiannya padahal ia sendiri belum tahu apa yang terjadi_. **Dan kejadian yang sedang terjadi padanya, mungkin akan membuat mantan namjachingu bisa tertawa puas dihadapannya.**

Jaejoong tetap tak mau merubah pendiriannya yang keras kepala dan lebih memilih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan namja itu.

Ia tak bisa lagi menahan untuk tak menumpahkan kesedihannya. Perlahan airmatanya lolos sedikit dari sudut matanya. Ia menggunakan jari tangannya sendiri untuk menghapusnya.

.

'Nomor juga keberuntungan di dalamnya hanya milik dirinya saja. Bahkan aku yang hanya mencoba menggunakannya **justru mengalami kerugian.** - _HAH.. !_' kata seseorang yang kecewa, kemudian ia mengejek dirinya sendiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Yunho yang menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Ia menikmati sentuhan angin menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang menyejukan pikiran setelah kekalahan yang ia alami. Baginya permainan kecil yang ia mainkan sebelumnya cukup menyakitkan dan membuat dirinya merasa tak cukup baik.

Yunho perlahan membuka mata dan mencari sumber isakan tangis seseorang yang ia dengar. Ia memang mengacuhkan teriakan sebelumnya namun isakan yang terdengar hingga ke telinganya cukup membuatnya terusik.

Yunho mengamati sesuatu yang ia temukan, lalu menyeringai puas karena melihat orang lain yang sama kecewanya dengan dirinya saat itu.

"_Eottokhe._.~~" suara lirihnya bergetar, matanya semakin lama semakin banyak menghasilkan airmata tanpa ia sadari. Berkali-kali menghapusnya, tetapi ia tetap tak bisa menguranginya. Dia mencoba mengambil napas untuk menenangkan dirinya agar ia menjadi lebih baik.

Jaejoong menggunakan kedua tangannya agar lebih menghapus sisa tangis disudut matanya. Lalu memperbaiki wajah dan rambutnya karena ia tahu pasti jika dirinya terlihat sangat buruk setelah menangis.

Dengan cepat ia merubah pemikirannya, hatinya menguatkan isi otaknya. Ia hanya sendirian untuk hidupnya, saat ia terpuruk teralu jauh maka tak ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya sehingga untuk apa dirinya harus begitu lama menikmati kesedihannya. Seharusnya ia segera menggunakan otak cerdasnya untuk berpikir menyelesaikan masalah yang ia hadapi.

"**Kau tak boleh menyerah! Fighting!** " ucapnya dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tinju tangannya untuk dirinya.

Yunho menertawakan apa yang ia dengar.

"NONA, KAU SEDANG BERLATIH AKTING." teriak yunho tiba-tiba pada gadis yang membelakanginya sejak tadi.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya mencari seorang laki-laki yang memanggilnya.

_Itukah namja yang berteriak memanggilnya? _Namja yang menaikkan sebelah kaki pada salah satu kakinya yang digunakan untuk menumpu kaki diatasnya. Namja berpenampilan casual santai dengan kaus didalam yang dipadukan dengan jas cerah dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong dengan wajah angkuh. _**Siapa sebenarnya namja yang begitu mengesalkan hingga menegur seseorang yang tak ia kenal?**_

Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk dirinya dan bertanya pada namja itu, "Maksudmu aku?" tanya Jaejoong yang tak yakin.

"Tentu saja kau. Apa kau melihat ada yeoja lain disini?" tanya laki-laki itu sakartis.

"Aku tak melihat kamera disekitar sini? Kau melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong pada laki-laki itu lagi. Ia kebingungan karena tak melihat perlengkapan syuting disekitarnya, _**Lalu apa yang dimaksudkan namja itu sebelumnya?**_

"_Ckk.._ dia sangat lamban dalam menangkap kata-kataku - Atau jangan-jangan dia tak mengerti bahasa Korea?" tanya Yunho lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho menaikkan suaranya agar yeoja itu bisa mendengar perkataannya,"Aku akan ketakutan jika sampai ada kamera di tempat ini dan akan merekamku bersama orang gila-"

Jaejoong menajamkan matanya memandang orang yang mengejeknya, ia berteriak pada namja itu,"YA! ! ".

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan menahan amarah, kedua tangannya berada dipinggang dan ia bersiap mengeluarkan teriakan berikutnya, "**Kau menyebutku orang gila! !**"

Yunho menanggapinya dengan santai sambil mengganti kakinya yang menggantung diatas kakinya yang lain.

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursinya ketika mengejeknya lagi dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu seseorang yang bisa menyemangati dirinya dengan ceria setelah menangisi sesuatu." Yunho kembali meninterogasi yeoja dihadapannya dengan nada yang merendahkan.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak menyukai setiap perkataan yang keluar dari isi otak namja angkuh, tapi Jaejoong sekali lagi memiliki kesempatan mendengarkan suaranya," Aku yakin kau pasti juga tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada dirimu sendiri tadi."

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk bersiap membalasnya karena benar-benar tak tahan dengan naja dihadapannya.

Kemudian Jaejoong membungkukkan dirinya tiba-tiba untuk mengecek sesuatu yang dipikirkannya mungkin berada dibawah tempat duduk didekatnya.

Sedangkan Yunho menaikkan tinggi tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk karena ia sedikit penasaran untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan yeoja gila yang sejak tadi ia hina.

Yunho menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia sedikit bersenandung dalam hati ketika menunggu sampi kapan yeoja itu akan muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, Yunho melirik arlojinya. Ternyata cukup lama bagi Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan kesibukkannya disekitar kursi-kursi penonton. Yunho sekali lagi memastikannya, ia kemudian tertawa sendiri tanpa suara. _Dirinya cukup terhibur dengan keanehan yeoja yang baru ia temui._

_._

Jaejoong telah berkali-kali berpindah dalam keadaan berjongkok karena ia sedang mencari sisa sampah yang ia butuhkan. Kilauan sebuah logam membuatnya menyeringai puas. Ia segera meraihnya dan kembali berdiri untuk mendekati namja yang telah menantinya.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan dibalik tangannya. Ia menyeringai selebar-lebarnya dibalik senyuman tipis di wajahnya ketika mendekati seorang namja yang sedang duduk dan menyadari dirinya berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya.

**Dagg..**

_Aw~~_

Jaejoong tertawa puas sekali. Seluruh kekecewaan, amarah dan rasa kesalnya menguap tak bersisa.

Yunho merintih kesakitan karena sebuah kaleng soda yang dilemparkan padanya dan mengenai dahinya. Jaejoong sungguh menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikkan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kebahagiaannya pada namja angkuh yang telah kelewat batas.

"Kau.. - **Ash! **!.. -"Yunho hanya bisa mengumpatnya. Tangan kembali mengusap dahinya dengan hati-hati. Itu benar-benar begitu menyakitkan.

Yunho merasakan pekat ditangannya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sisa darah sedikit yang telihat di beberapa ruas jarinya. Yunho segera menyipitkan matanya pada yeoja yang tampak bahagia melihat dirinya terluka. "**Apa kau tak tahu jika kau melempar kaleng yang masih berisi. Kau sungguh tak menggunakan otakmu dengan baik**! " ucapnya dengan kesal dan masih memegangi dahinya.

" Bukankah kau yang mengatakan aku gila, tentu saja aku tak tahu jika kaleng minuman berisi itu akan menyakitimu.. " balas Jaejoong dengan santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Jaejoong mulai berapi-api dan mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk memperingatkan Yunho," **Dan** - sebaiknya kau berhati-hati pada yeoja gila sepertiku."

"Kauu..!" Yunho geram dan hampir melemparkan balik kaleng minuman yang membuatnya terluka pada jaejoong. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia meremas kaleng minuman soda dengan gemas menggunakan tangannya kemudian membuangnya.

Yunho mulai bangun dari tempat duduk dan mendekati Jaejoong. Tangannya menarik Jaejoong dengan sekali sentakan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya tapi ia tak bisa, cengkeraman itu begitu kuat.

Jaejoong menatap namja dihadapannya dengan mata tajam, memintanya agar dilepaskan. Tetapi Yunho membalas tatapan dengan lebih menakutkan disertai dengan gerakan mulutnya dan suara gigi yang bergesekkan untuk menggertak Jaejoong.

.

Mereka masih saling membalas lewat pandangan tajam yang mereka buat. Keduanya tetap tak ingin saling mengalah. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dirinya lagi dan Yunho semakin mencengkeramnya lebih kuat hingga tampak mengeluh menahan sakit ditangannya.

Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lebih kuat agar yeoja itu berhenti bergerak. Jaejoong tetap mencoba untuk bisa lepas, sehingga Yunho menariknya dan menabrak dirinya. Keduanya terdiam karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana memperlakukan yeoja!" Tanya Jaejoong mengamati mata Yunho yang masihdengan tajam memandangnya.

Yunho memperkecil jarak mereka dengan mendekatkan wajahnya. Yunho memiliki kemudahan menelusuri wajah yeoja itu sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi diajukkan padanya, "**Benar.** Aku tak tahu bagaimana memperlakukannya. **Dan aku juga** - " Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya, hidungnya menusuk hidung Jaejoong karena mereka saling bersentuhan. Yunho mengamati mata besar milik yeoja yang belum sama sekali ia lepaskan. Perkataannya meluncur begitu saja, tapi tanpa keraguan ia menegaskannya, "**menjadi gila karenamu.**"

Jaejoong mengamati kedua hidung mereka yang menyatu, ia pun tertawa, "Kau aneh." balas Jaejoong dengan tegas.

Yunho membiarkan yeoja itu tersenyum puas, ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membalasnya. Yunho memang telah geram pada Jaejoong.

**Dagg**

Yunho kembali bisa tertawa dengan mengeluh terus sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

Jaejoong sungguh tak mengerti kemana isi otak namja angkuh itu. Apakah otaknya telah tiba-tiba rusak karena Jaejoong melemparnya dengan kaleng soda yang masih berisi, sehingga ia bisa memiliki membenturkan kepalanya yang terluka pada dahi mulus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong marah dan menyipitkan matanya pada Yunho tanpa berhenti mengelus dahinya yang masih sakit

Keduanya telah tepisah dan Jaejoong dengan bebas meneriaki seseorang yang melukainya lagi, "Kau sungguh gila."

Yunho mengacuhkannya sambil tersenyum.

_**Bukankah mereka telah 1: 1 ( 1 sama).**_

.

.

Rasa sakit Yunho masih terasa, ia membuang napasnya dengan kesal. Lalu menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian menarik tangannya untuk pergi.

Jaejoong berteriak karena ia tak suka Yunho memaksanya," Lepaskan"

"Diam."

"Cepat lepaskan"

Yunho berhenti seketika, namun Jaejoong merasakan genggaman tangan yunho pada lengannya semakin menyakitkan bahkan semakin bertambah ketika namja itu berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya

Jaejoong ketakutan ketika kedua mata musang itu menatapnya tajam, tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya walau ia justru sedikit terbata-bata."hei, kau - mau membawaku- kemana?"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa mengurangi intensitas pandangannya pada Jaejoong, "kau harus membayar pengobatanku di rumah sakit." kata Yunho dengan serius.

Ketakutan menghinggapi otak Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan Yunho menariknya berjalan tanpa ia sadari

"Berhenti." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dirinya setelah ia tersadar Yunho membawanya pergi.

"Berhenti.." pinta Jaejoong dengan sedikit memohon tapi Yunho tak mendengarkannya.

"**HENTIKAN**"

Sebuah suara lantang menginterupsi Yunho yang sedang membawa Jaejoong. Dia berpaling ke sumber suara, begitu pula jaejoong yang mengikutinya karena ingin tahu siapa yang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari namja pemaksa seperti laki-laki disampingnya.

"**LEPASKAN TANGANMU**."

Yunho menautkan kedua aliasnya. Tapi perlahan ia pun melepaskan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Tangan jaejoong yang terbebas terasa lebih lega. Hanya saja jiplakan tangan Yunho masih membekas di pergelangan tangan putihnya. Jaejoong mulai mengibas-ngibaskannya dan mengusap hingga memijatnya pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Harabeoji yang menghentikan mereka berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan tajam ketika berhadapan.

Yunho berusaha bersikap wajar ketika membalas menatapnya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMAKSA YEOJACHINGU MU"

Yunho membeku dengan membelalakan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan harabeoji. Ia segera beralih pada jaejoong yang memandang dirinya dengan wajah terkejut.

Keduanya bersama-sama memandang kembali harabeoji.

"APA KAU TAK BISA MEMBAWA YEOJACHINGU MU DENGAN BAIK-BAIK? JIKA IA TAK SUKA KAU MEMBAWANYA KE TEMPAT LAIN, JANGAN MEMAKSANYA – Sudahlah, pergilah dan perlakukan dia dengan baik." kata harabeoji menyudahi nasehatnya.

Harabeoji menunjukkan sapu besar yang berada ditangannya yang dinaikkan didepan yunho untuk menakut-nakuti namja muda itu, saat mata yunho memandanginya lagi." **Jika aku melihatmu menyakitinya lagi. Maka aku yang akan memberimu pelajaran.**" ucapnya dengan serius pada Yunho.

Yunho menghindari tangan harabeoji yang bermaksud memukulkan sapu besar ditangannya. Yunho tahu jika harabeoji itu hanya menggertaknya.

Setelah harabeoji menjauhkan tangannya ia kembali menegakkan tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi. Harabeoji itu untuk kesekian kalinya menghentikan dirinya lagi," Tunggu."

Jaejoong melihat harabeoji itu dengan sedikit heran, sepertinya harabeoji dihadapannya sungguh geram dan lebih pendendam dari dirinya yang benar-benar menjadi korban Yunho.

Yunho menghampiri ahjusii itu lagi tanpa bersuara. "Bawa ini" perintah harabeoji.

Yunho menangkap tas jaejoong yang dilemparkan harabeoji. Jaejoong sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tasnya harus dilemparkan ke namja aneh yang tak ia kenal. **Dia adalah pemilik tas tersebut**, bukan yunho-namja yang tak ia ketahui dan juga sangat angkuh yang sedang memegang tas miliknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho cukup kesal, dirinya tak lebih seperti pembantu saja didepan harabeoji - penyelamat Jaejoong. Sudah cukup harabeoji itu melakukan kesalahan beberapa kali dengan menghentikan perlakuannya ketika Yunho meminta pertanggung jawaban Jaejoong yang telah melukai wajah tampannya. Juga menyebut dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja yang dipanggilnya memiliki kelainan otak itu.

Melihat kedua anak muda dihadapannya yang terdiam, harabeoji mulai berisik lagi,"Ajak dia bersamamu. Bukankah kau tadi menyakitinya. Tunjukkan sikap lembut seorang pria sebagai permintaan maafmu. – Kka," Ahjusii mengusir keduanya untuk pergi dari tempatnya yang akan ia bersihkan.

-Ooo-

Yunho dan jaejoong berjalan berdampingan. Yunho yang membawa tubuh Jaejoong berjalan perlahan. Yunho mulai tersadar dan segera menurunkan tangannya sendiri dari lengan Jaejoong.

Yunho melakukan semuanya karena harabeoji sebelumnya terus meneriakinya karena ia mengacuhkan Jaejoong dengan berjalan sendirian dan tak telihat menempel pada Jaejoong ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Sehingga ia terpaksa melakukannya untuk menghindari teriakan berlebihan yang akan terus tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Yunho memandang jaejoong setelah ia melepaskan kedua tangannya. Dirinya sedikit canggung untuk berkata atau memandang yeoja didekatnya. Yunho bahkan mengalihkan wajahnya ketika Jaejoong akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

.

Yunho hampir melupakan tas yang ia bawa. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan segera memberikan tas itu pada pemiliknya.

Yunho beranjak pergi dari pandangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keanehan itu. Ia mengamati Yunho yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil.

_**BRUKK**_

Yunho mendengar sesuatu membentur trotoar jalan, ia segera berbalik melihatnya. Matanya seketika terbuka lebar karena seseorang yang bersama dirinya tadi terlihat jelas sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri beberapa meter dari mobilnya.

**[][][][]**

**Did them was funny for yunjae moment? **

**Somebody asked for these moment. I could only presented to u as above.**

**Chingu, do you mind anything? Please leave a sign after you read this chappie.**

**Thanks ^ ^ **


End file.
